Our plan is to train eight post-doctoral fellows to be highly qualified and productive reading researchers. Two fellows will be accepted for two-year positions in each of the first four years of the program. Participants will have doctoral degrees in education, psychology, linguistics, speech science or other related fields. They will receive training in one or more of the many areas of reading research pursued at Haskins Laboratories, including reading development, skilled reading, reading disorders, reading comprehension, brain processing involved in reading, cross-language studies and professional development of teachers. A common emphasis to the reading research endeavors at the Laboratories is the focus on the phonological demands of reading and how they influence other components of reading. Post doctoral fellows will be carefully mentored and given a range of experiences to foster their own expertise. Initially, they will collaborate on research with members of the scientific staff and will later undertake independent research projects. Publication of research and participation in national conferences will be expected. The fellows will attend, and later sometimes lead, monthly proseminar meetings in which participants discuss current topics in reading research. They will also attend weekly colloquia at Haskins Laboratories and periodic seminars on topics relating to the ethical conduct of research, grant writing and writing articles for professional journals. They will have the opportunity to take courses at Yale University, University of Connecticut, or University of Rhode Island. The primary site for training is Haskins Laboratories. The Laboratories have extensive computer resources and laboratory facilities for conducting research. However, we anticipate that much of the research conducted by the postdoctoral fellows will take place off site either in local elementary and middle schools or at universities where participant pools are available.